deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jar Jar Binks VS Dan Hibiki
Jar Jar Binks VS Dan Hibiki '''is a fan-fiction Death Battle created by '''Chompy-King. It was aired on ScrewAttack's YouTube Channel December 7th, 2016. Description YouTube - Star Wars VS Street Fighter! They are two pink, pathetic, and heavily despised heroes! Who will more that they are more than just mere comic relief? ScrewAttack - The newfound rivalry between Star Wars and Street Fighter kicks off! Interlude Wizard: In worlds filled with peril, war, and villains, everyone is trying to make their mark as a hero, whether it's because of the need for fame, money, or just because it's the right thing to do. '' '''Boomstick: However, not exactly ''everyone is skilled enough to be a legendary champion...some should just sit off to the side, not get involved, and let the professionals do their jobs. That definitely applies to these two foolish and self-appointed "heroes" in pink. ' ''Wizard: Jar Jar Binks, the clumsy and foolish Gungan who gets into all sorts of trouble... Boomstick:...and Dan Hibiki, son of the great warrior, Gou Hibiki. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' ''Wizard: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Jar Jar Binks 'Boomstick: On the peaceful planet of Naboo, there was once a great warrior named George R. Binks. Belonging to the aquatic, fish-like species of the Gungans, Binks would sail the seas of Naboo, hunting down all the terrible monsters that inhabited the waters, just like his ancestors had for centuries. ' Wizard: He eventually married another Gungan, but not because he loved her. He wanted something else. It was his dream to have a son of his own, one adventurous and brave like himself, that would carry on the family legacy as a revered and noble champion, sailing and hunting beasts along the high seas. '' '''Boomstick: And eventually, his wish finally came true! He soon had a son after marrying his wife. However, he didn't get a brave and determined boy liked he hoped. Nope, instead, he got a clumsy, incompetent, and very skittish Gungan child. He got - Jar Jar Binks. ' ''Jar Jar Binks: Mesa called Jar Jar Binks. Mesa your humble servant. '' '''Boomstick: Oh my God! Kill it with fire before it lays it's filthy eggs in The Force Awakens! Wizard: Jar Jar Binks' clumsiness and overall foolishness made him an instant disappointment to his father. However, George did not give up, and he kept trying hard to to teach his son the ways of whaling to get him in the family business. All his attempts to do so...didn't end well. '' '''Boomstick: In a final attempt before giving up, George made a last-resort decision to set his dud of a son straight: he would bring his family along with him on his next whaling trip, in order to show him just how things were done in the family business. As you can imagine, because Jar Jar Binks was involved, this event resulted in tragedy.' Wizard: When George was ready to harpoon a specifically violent whale, he commanded his son to hold the ship's wheel steady, thinking that even he would be able to complete this task. However...things did not exactly end well...Jar Jar Binks, out of nervousness and fear of disappointing his father, almost immediately let go of the wheel, causing the ship to be taken by the violent waves and slam right into the whale George was trying to kill. This caused the whale, in a fit of rage, to destroy the ship and send it sinking to the very bottom of the sea. '' '''Boomstick: Miraculously, being good swimmers, the Gungan family actually survived this. They managed to swim their way to temporary safety in the form of a very small, sandy island in the middle of the sea, with no life except them for miles and miles. Sounds like a great time. ' Wizard: George was ridden of all hope, and was certain that he, his wife, and his son were all going to die a terrible death due to starvation or extreme weather. Jar Jar, feeling terrible about his careless and dangerous mistake, offered to try and swim from the island, in order to possibly find help. George, knowing that this would finally rid him of his failure of a son, who would no doubt get eaten by monsters or drown quickly, agreed, and let Jar Jar leave his life forever, despite his wife's desperate pleads. After that, Jar Jar never returned to that island, and never saw his family again. '' '''Boomstick: After returning to his home land, he tried to find a line of work. However, he couldn't seem to hold a job anywhere. ' Jar Jar Binks: How rude! Dan Hibiki Death Battle! Conclusion Next Time Trivia Category:Chompy-King Category:'Star Wars vs. Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Annoying vs Annoying' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years